Une Histoire d'adultère
by MadlynMalefoy
Summary: Moi Mlle Hermione Granger me suis juré de ne jamais coucher avec un homme marié. Mais bien sûr Mr Drago Malefoy qui avait déjà la bague au doigt s'était donné comme mission ultime de me faire changer d'avis. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou !**

 **Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire beaucoup plus légère que la précédente.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser.**

* * *

 **C'est impressionnant comment un seul homme peut changer le cours de votre vie et peut vous faire devenir** ** _une catin de bas étages_** **en l'espace de quelques temps. Je dirai même que c'est ironique. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Je le savais.**

Je me présente, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et j'ai 23 ans aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas me tromper en vous disant que je me trouve extrêmement belle et beaucoup d'homme tuerait pour être avec moi…

D'accord vous l'aurez compris, tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Je suis une personne de tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale mais malgré cela j'ai toujours rêvé qu'un beau prince charmant arrivant sur son cheval blanc m'arrache à ma vie monotone et m'emmène au 7ème ciel. C'est un peu-carrément- cliché je vous l'accorde mais je pense que statistiquement c'est tout à fait possible.

Et disons que mon rêve allait peut-être se réaliser…à peu de chose près…Il n'avait pas de cheval blanc et il n'était pas charmant (un problème vous dîtes ?).

Bon reprenons les choses dans l'ordre voulez-vous. Je vais vous épargner le refrain « Il était une fois par une belle journée, je me leva…. ».

Il y a quelques mois de cela, je me suis mise en colocation avec une de mes connaissances de l'école, Parvati Patil. Nous nous entendions pas mal. J'avais ma petite routine, mon travail de journaliste et mes amis. Mais bien sûr les bonnes choses ne durent pas longtemps dans ce bas monde. Il avait fallut qu'elle nous ramène un espèce de vieux détritus sociétaire, la pire des immondices vivant sur terre: j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy. Un jour Parvati décida apparemment de renier toute les valeurs que ses parents lui ont apprises et entama une relation avec l'homme marié qu'il est.

Je n'ai pas peur des mots quand je vous dis que pour moi cet homme est une véritable « salope ». Vous voyez les filles qui se prostituent dans les rues du chemin de traverse aux heures tardives avec de grand et large sourire ? On va dire qu'il fait à peu près la même chose à la différence qu'il ne demande pas d'argent en retour. Non mais sérieusement. Jeune fille de peu de vertus vous serez si vous tomber dans son lit.

Je pense que ce qui m'a toujours exaspéré chez cet homme est le petit air méprisant qu'il avait en me regardant quand il sortait de la chambre de mon amie. Genre Môsieur me jugeait…lui qui allait retrouver sa femme après une nuit passée avec sa maîtresse … c'est la poêle qui se moque du chaudron. Plus le temps passa, plus je compris qu'il ne m'avait pas assez détesté quand on était à Poudlard en faite. Et donc parce que je suis d'une générosité qui peut parfois faire mal, je lui répondait chaque matin avec mon plus beau sourire en écoutant toute mes musiques « moldus » histoire de l'embêter. C'était drôle, sa faisait passer le temps.

Et ce matin ne fit pas exception évidement. Après que _monsieur-je-me-prend-pour-le-plus-beau-du-monde-et-j'emmerde-ceux-que-sa-dérange_ claqua la porte, je couru vers la chambre pour tenter de faire sortir ma « vertueuse » de copine. Mais rien. J'espère qu'il na l'a pas tué et enterrer son corps dans un chantier vague….ce serait un peu embêtant quand même.

Je tapa à la porte : rien, rien et toujours rien.

\- Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas la grogna une voix derrière moi.

\- Mais tu n'es pas encore partit toi ? demandais-je agacé en voyant une frimousse blonde.

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose répondit-il.

\- Ta dignité ?.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui couche avec un homme marié dit-il sur un ton provocant.

\- Ah oui c'est sûr que c'est mieux. Mais en faite Pansy sait où tu es ? ou tu voudrais que je lui envoi un petit hiboux pour signaliser ta localisation ? rétorquais je en souriant.

\- Comme si je me souciais des sentiments de Pansy dit-il sur un ton complètement désinvolte en fouillant les coussins.

\- T'arrêtes oui, j'ai passé 1 heure à faire du rangement après votre petite fête de hier soir avec Parvati dit-je énervé en le voyant mettre sans dessus-dessous mon salon. MON salon!

\- Oh mon dieu…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?.

\- Tu es tellement inintéressante dit il en roulant des yeux.

\- Heu Drago sans être impolie…sa te dirait pas de dégager, de te casser, de faire de l'air, de passer la porte ou en clair de te barrer s'il te plait.

\- Non sa ne me dit pas.

\- J'ai dis D-E-G-A-G-E de chez moi.

\- L 'amabilité c'est gratuit Granger dit il en souriant.

Je ne comprends pas cet homme. Je pourrais lui dire toute les méchancetés du monde et il sera toujours la à sourire bêtement (je pense que vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je rêve de l'étrangler).

\- Sauf que je n'ai pas à être aimable avec TOI repris-je.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu m'as fait trop mal la.

A ce moment la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et je vis ma colocataire qui rentra toute souriante (mais elle est sérieuse celle la ?).

\- Sa va Hermione ? me demanda t-elle avant de s'avancer vers son amant

\- Non. J'ai un « serpent » chez moi et sa m'embête un peu. C'est très nocif ces bêtes la tu sais. Une fois que sa rentre chez toi sa reste coller à tes basques….ah mais attend tu es aller chercher à manger pour lui ou je rêve ? (lui soit disant qui s'apprêtait à filer en douce)

\- Disons que l'on doit reprendre des forces après tu sais quoi… gloussa t'elle en regardant _Evil Malefoy_.

Je me tapai le front. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi naïve, conne, dépourvut à ce point de dignité. Je suis absolument scandalisé.

\- Non mais Parvati, stop… enfin tu te rend quand même compte qu'il ne fait que de te sauter pour aller ensuite retrouver sa femme lui demandais je avec un regard du style « _arrête d'être aussi bête, tu me fais honte_ ».

\- Ne l'écoute pas chuchota _Malefoy de mes fesses_ sur un ton qui se voulait séducteur (quel comédien celui la, c'est pas possible). Elle est juste aigrie, personne ne l'aime. Elle vivra et mourra seule avec son chat.

\- Je n'ai pas de chat Malefoy et mieux vaut être seul que mal accom…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Cet abruti notoire faisait mine de ne pas m'écouter et commença à embrasser langoureusement ma colocataire devant moi. Il me sort pas les yeuuuuuux !

\- Bon allez Hermy, laisse les grandes personnes tranquille reprit-il (HERMY ?).

\- Oh c'est mignon ce petit nom dit Parvati.

\- Mais bien sur que non, c'est tout à fait grotesque. Bon sa suffit vous avez gagné je me barre.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester manger avec nous ? me demanda ma colocataire.

\- Oublie ça. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à fêter ma naissance et être emprisonné pour homicide le même jour.

\- Bonne journée me sourit sadiquement Drago.

Voilà , je vous souhaites la bienvenue dans ma vie de fou. Tous les matins c'est le même cinéma quand il est la. Ce mec il a le don de me rendre complètement folle.

Merde, je suis sorti en chausson. Encore un prétexte pour me ridiculiser. A chaque fois que je pensais être au fond du trou je continuais à creuser.

* * *

Il était presque 17h. Je devais finir de boucler le numéro de la semaine prochaine sur le thème « ce que pense les femmes des méchants garçons ». Hahaha autant vous dire que l'inspiration ne s'est pas faite attendre ! Au niveau des défauts, je me suis lâché. On pouvait lire sur le parchemin quelques adjectifs suivants :

 _Pervers_

 _Misogyne_

 _Connard de la pire espèce_

 _Méprisable_

 _Goujat_

 _Sociopathe_

 _Imbécile_

Et parmi ses qualités je dirai « N'est pas immortel» et…..hum….non je crois avoir fait le tour. Numéro bouclé ! Muhaha je m'en frottais les mains.

\- Granger, dans mon bureau !

Je sursautai. Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait encore ce gros pervers. Je pris mes affaires et je le suivais avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

\- J'aimerai que vous alliez chez Miss Pansy demain à la première heure pour votre édition spéciale.

\- Heu…et pourquoi cela ?

\- Elle m'a parut apparemment très concerné par le sujet de la semaine prochaine.

\- Je ne vous suis toujours pas.

\- Elle aimerait bien y participer.

\- Comment ça y participer, elle a un diplôme de journaliste elle ? Et puis attendez, elle proclame par elle même que son mari est un sal…heu méchant garçon?

\- Que voulez vous que je dise. C'est ce qui se passe quand Papa est le big boss.

Non mais je suis entrain de rêver. Mademoiselle se dit « femme de bad boy ». Je m'entendis m'étrangler de rire à l'intérieur. Drago n'a absolument rien d'un méchant garçon. C'est juste un espèce de psychopathe pervers souffrant du complexe de dieu.

\- Hermione ? me relança Mr Ternier.

\- Hum… oui pas de problème. Elle et moi avons beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à nous raconter vous savez.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh que oui acquiescerai-je avec un sourire sadique.

* * *

\- Trinquons à la santé de Hermione ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Je rougis. Tous mes amis étaient là pour mon anniversaire. Harry, Ron ,Ginny, Luna et même Neville ! Voila ce qu'on appelle passer du bon temps. Nous avions pris possessions d'un superbe restaurant sur le chemin de traverse.

\- Alors Hermione…que pouvons-nous te souhaiter pour cette nouvelle année ? me demanda Ginny

\- Hum je sais pas une promotion je dirai.

\- Et le prince charmant

Je n'eu pas le plaisir de répondre que Ron avait déjà mit un bras autour de mes épaules. J'eu alors un rire nerveux avant de me retirer de son étreinte.

Non pour l'instant je n'étais pas prête à repenser à lui. Pas depuis cette sordide histoire de tromperie. Ron m'avait trompé un soir alors qu'il était aller s'amuser avec des amis. Et dès le moment ou je l'ai su, je ne lui ai jamais pardonné. Les hommes infidèles c'est bon j'en ai ma dose. Bien sûr que je pense à lui lancer une chance…dans un avenir proche. Pour l'instant je préfère rester hargneuse et rancunière. Cela me va mieux au teint. Ron pouvait déjà me remercier que je ne l'étouffe pas malencontreusement avec un coussin. Sérieusement je prends énormément sur moi. Je m'auto-admire de ma grande indulgence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je décidai d'aller prendre un peu l'air et je m'attardai sur le menu du restaurant.

\- Tu ne sais pas lire Hermy ?

Le rat était de retour.

\- Raff encore toi…tu aurais pus me faire le plaisir quand même de te jeter sous un train, sa aurait été très sympathique de ta part.

\- Pourquoi autant d'hostilité Granger ?

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Non.

\- Je commence par quoi ? par ton arrogance et ton complexe de supériorité en passant par ton manque visible d'intégrité ? Je n'ai pas mal de choix.

\- Et… ?

\- T'en redemandes en plus ?

\- Hum Granger, je pense que tu n'as pas compris quelque chose. Je suis au courant de tout ce que tu viens de me dire et je l'assume contrairement à beaucoup de monde.

\- Tu assumes de tromper ta femme en couchant à gauche et à droite ?

\- Oui bien sur, moi je n'ai aucun problème avec ça mais apparemment toi si…..et cela m'intrigue beaucoup. Pourquoi ce que je fais de ma vie t'intéresse autant ?

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé Malefoy, je suis répugné.

\- Moi ce que je pense c'est que tu es désireuse me fit-il en s'approchant soudainement de moi de manière à ce que je puisse plonger mon regard dans le sien.

\- Boit de l'eau fraîche et rêve toujours sale petit blond prétentieux. Jamais je m'abaisserais à passer dans ton lit et encore moins si tu es marié, je ne suis pas comme toutes tes poufs….sans insulter Parvati hein. Je suis une fille bien moi.

\- Qui t'a dit que je voulais de toi dans mon lit ? C'est que les chevilles gonflent.

\- La ferme tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire.

\- Donc ce qui te dérange ce sont les femmes qui couchent avec les homme mariés…. dit il en tournant autour de moi tel un prédateur observant sa proie.

\- Mais enfin bien sûr ! m'offusquais-je. Tu es un véritable taré pour ne pas t'en rendre compte.

Drago continua de sourire. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui expliquer ce que Ron m'avait fait au risque de me faire jeter des tomates à chaque fois que je le re-croiserai. S'il apprenait un jour que j'avais été cocue…..je ne veux même pas y penser.

\- Bon…bien j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à être dans cette situation…

\- Je ne vois pourquoi ce serait le cas répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde n'est pas guidé par ses instincts primaires tu sais.

Je commençai à jubiler de mes propres propos quand soudain il me prit pas la taille pour m'attirer vers lui. Oh mon dieu ce qu'il sentait bon, c'était frustrant.

\- Non mais t'es pas bien toi, lâche moi tout de suite ! Criais-je en essayant de me retirer de son étreinte.

\- Je te propose un petit pari Granger dit _Evil Malefoy_ dans mon oreille.

\- Je me fous de ce que tu dis lâche moi tout de suite ! ta compris ou tu préfères que je te prive de l'organe dont tu sers plus que ton misérable petit cerveau ?

\- Je te pari que d'ici un mois, tu auras couché avec un homme marié.

\- Hein, mais qu'est ce que…

\- Et si tu gagnes, et seulement si tu gagnes, je ferai en sorte que tu sois promue comme nouvelle rédactrice en chef du journal.

\- Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour réussir. De plus je préférerai ne plus t'avoir dans mes pattes ! La, la récompense sera très motivante repliquais-je énervée de me faire piéger de la sorte.

\- D'accord, je rajoute cette close au contrat dit il en souriant.

\- Tu es vraiment un gros taré Malefoy. Sérieusement comme si je n'avais rien à faire de plus important. Et d'ailleurs de quel homme marié tu me parles ?

Il me regarda avec perversion à en faire froid dans le dos. Puis je compris. Le ciel venait de me tomber dessus.

\- Tu crois que moi je coucherai avec toi ? Attend laisse moi un instant, je vais vomir.

\- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant mais tu verras dans peu de temps…

\- Oui c'est ça c'est ça, je ne pense pas que tu vives dans le même monde que moi. Bon maintenant dégage de mon chemin, tu m'empêches de vivre dit-je en le poussant.

\- Alors pour le pari ?

\- Crève !

\- Bon, je prends ça pour un « oui ». Je ne t'embrasse pas… on aura tout le loisir de le faire plus tard dit-il sur un ton très sensuel.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Oula je n'aimais pas du tout le regard qu'il venait de me lancer. Il m'a pris pour son goûter de 4h ou quoi ? Alors là il a rien vue.

Moi, Hermione Granger, je ne couche pas avec les hommes mariés aussi sexy qu'ils peuvent être. Et je vais le lui prouver.

* * *

 **J'attends avec impatiente vos avis :)**

 **Bisous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello! Alors désolé déjà pour ce gros retard. Bon cela ne fait pas encore un mois mais presque….**

 **Ensuite merci pour vos petites reviews. Ça fait vraiment hyper plaisir. Je tenterai d'être plus assidue maintenant.**

 **Voici donc la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

En me levant ce matin, je sentis que ma vie allait maintenant être très différente. Moi Hermione Granger avait été mis au défis de ne pas céder au pêché de l'adultère. Bon enfin pas techniquement. Moi je ne trompe personne en couchant avec un homme marié mais je risque de perdre un peu de ma vertu tout de même. Je repensais encore à la tête perverse de Malefoy quand il me disait tout ça. Pouff j'en ai froid dans le dos. Je persiste à dire que sa place n'est absolument pas dans le monde civilisé.

Je me leva, puis pris une douche rapidement quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Bon dieu pas moyen d'être tranquille pensais-je en enfilant un vieux peignoir qui trainait sur la panier à linge sale. J'ouvris alors la porte et vit un Ron avec un grand sourire béa, un bouquet de rose à la main.

\- C'est pour toi dit-il.

Il me faire rire à se pointer avec des fleurs comme si tout allait s'arranger. Après toutes ces années je croyais qu'il me connaissait mieux que ça quand même. C'est un peu vexant.

\- Merci, mais mon appartement est assez décoré comme ça fit-je sur un ton arrogant.

\- Mione…ça te dit de venir déjeuner avec moi ?

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. C'est totalement ridicule. Tu m'as pris pour une perruche ou quoi.

\- Bon Hermione !

\- Oui Ronald ?

\- Ça te dit de venir déjeuner avec moi ?

\- Non.

Ron soupira bruyamment.

\- Est-ce que tu vas m'en vouloir pendant encore longtemps ? me supplia t-il du regard.

\- Alors laisse moi réfléchir. Ma colère est proportionnelle à ta minable tromperie donc oui, ça va durer encore un sacré bout de temps je pense.

\- T'es pas cool.

\- Ah oui c'est ma faute évidemment, je vous prie de m'excuser dit-je en croisant les bras.

\- Hermione ?..

\- Bon écoute Ronald, je t'ai dit de me laisser du temps. Plus tu persistes et plus j'ai envie de t'étriper de mes propres mains. Donc au final ça n'arrange rien. Juste laisse moi du temps pour digérer ça.

\- Je veux juste savoir quoi faire pour que tu me pardonne continua t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Rien, tu ne peux rien faire. Maintenant tout se passe entre moi et moi, ta présence n'est point nécessaire mais merci de t'inquieter.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens… dit-il alors que j'allais refermer la porte de l'appartement sur lui.

Alors là ce fut la phrase de trop. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire, pleurer, le frapper avec son bouquet de fleur ou lui foutre un bon coup de pied aux fesses. C'était du foutage de gueule seuil puissance 1000.

\- Toi tu sais ce que je ressens ? Tu m'imagines nu et transpirante dans les bras d'un autre homme ? Nos corps criant de désirs, tu…

\- Arrête arrête ! s'exclama t'il en se bouchant les oreilles.

\- Et bien moi c'est ce que j'imagine à chaque fois que je te regarde dans les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette image de la tête.

\- Mais…..

\- Va t-en dit-je d'un ton sec.

\- Oh salut Ron dit Parvati derrière mon épaule.

\- Bonjour je….

\- Bon c'est bon dégage m'exclamais-je en le poussant et en lui claquant la porte au nez. Roh c'est pas possible ça !

Ma colocataire me regarda avec un petit sourire amusé tout en préparant son café du matin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore elle à se moquer de moi ? Quand on couche avec une salope comme Malefoy on s'écrase.

\- Tu…n'es pas un peu dur avec lui ? demanda t-elle.

\- Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il ma fait ?

\- Non mais je pense qu'il a suffisamment payé sa dette à la société.

\- Pav' arrête donc te penser, ça te fait trop de mal dis-je en la rejoignant tout en grelottant de colère.

\- Hum.

\- Hum quoi ?.

\- Non rien.

\- Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça.

\- Que je fasse quoi ? demanda-telle.

\- Ca !

\- Mais ça quoi ?

\- Ton « hum ».

\- Quoi mon « HUM » ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis « Hum » ?

\- Hum.

\- ARRÊTE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! criai je toute rouge pivoine. Ma colocataire éclata de rire.

\- Ecoute Hermione, je vois très bien que tu es encore amoureuse de lui et ..

\- D'ou tu vois ça toi ?

\- Mais ça se voit.

\- Mais ça se voit ou ?

\- Rah bon fait ce que tu veux dit-elle exaspérer par mon petit jeu.

\- Oui j'y compte bien mais merci fit-je en souriant.

\- La rancune ne t'amènera à rien tu sais.

\- Si ça me fait du bien.

Pav haussa les épaules et mis ses gigantesques talons aiguilles. Je ne comprends vraiment pas l'utilité de ce genre de truc.

\- Tu vas encore voir monsieur le pervers de service ? Demandais-je en plissant les yeux.

\- Non mais arrête de le traiter de pervers.

\- Ah désolé…tu préfères obsédé ? égocentrique ? Mégalomane ?

\- Beau comme un dieu.

Mon dieu ce qu'elle me désespérait. J'hésitais à lui parler de ce fameux pari….quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne prendrait pas très bien le fait que l'homme sur lequel elle craquait me voulait aussi. Enfin je ne suis pas une experte en relations humaines mais je pense que je n'étais pas très loin de la vérité.

* * *

\- Dit Hemione...

\- C'est Hermione.

\- Bah oui c'est ce que je viens de dire. Tu vas encore chez les Malefoy ?

\- Oui..pourquoi ?

Telma , ma collègue blonde –oui blonde, important de toujours le signaler- me regardait en rougissant avec un petit sourire au lèvre.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demandais-je.

\- Heu non…je pensais à un truc.

\- Hum…hum….et je suppose que ce truc c'est Drago Malefoy ? fis-je en roulant des yeux.

\- Comment…comment tu sais ?

\- Hum typique. Alors laisse moi deviner, tu as du le rencontrer au manoir, il t'a pris dans une pièce à part, t'a dit que tu avais les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu, qu'il n'avait jamais trompé sa femme auparavant mais qu'il y'avait chez toi quelque chose d'unique et blablabla.

Telma me regarda les yeux ronds.

\- Heu..oui…comment tu le sais ? Tu as couché avec lui aussi ?

\- Beurk ôte moi cette image de la tête, j'ai pas encore mangé.

\- Tu as tords, c'est le meilleur coup que je n'ai jamais eu..

\- Oui mais non merci, je tiens à sauver la dignité qui me reste.

\- Miss Granger, Mrs Malefoy vous attends ! Que faites-vous encore ? cria mon boss.

Je salua Telma et me précipita dans son bureau haletante.

\- Oui oui désolé, j'avais deux trois trucs à finir.

Le gros pervers me soupira alors au visage.

\- Miss Granger, si vous espérez un jour avoir une promotion, vous devez savoir mieux vous organiser.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Par exemple commença t-il en jetant des coups d'oeil dans la salle de rédaction…regardez, votre bureau est un vrai bordel. Comment être sur que je recevrais tous mes message en temps et en heure ?

\- Vous ne le pouvez pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas votre secrétaire.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix miss Granger.

Je soupirai un grand coup.

\- Très bien, je tâcherai pour la prochaine fois de mieux m'organiser. Ça serait très bête que je dise par inadversance à votre femme que la moitié de votre salaire passe dans un club dont je tairais le nom vue que je suis une fille bien élevée. Franchement oui ça serai très regrettable non ? A demain chef !

Je lui fis un sourire sadique avant de me diriger chez _Parky-Chiante_.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais ici. Pansy était la fille du directeur du journal et se permettait un peu…en faite souvent….tout le temps même de s'immiscer dans nos articles. Pas que son avis n'était pas intéressant, il était juste inutile. Mon brillant cerveau se suffisait à lui même. Mais plus j'apprenais à la connaitre, plus je la trouvais surprenante. C'était sûrement l'une des femmes les plus cocues du Londres sorcier mais qui persistait à rester désagréable en toute circonstance. Du grand, du classe moi je vous dit ! En général cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça de venir la voir mais…évidemment….après ce que son mari m'a honteusement demandé, un sentiment qui ressemblait fortement à de la culpabilité me tiraillait. Ah merde, quand on parle du loup, en voilà la queue.

\- Alors tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ?

Le grand blond qui arrivait vers mois afficha un sourire à la fois charmeur et enfantin. Il prenait tout ceci pour une vaste plaisanterie ma parole.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on ne s'est vue que hier triple imbécile lançais-je en roulant des yeux.

\- Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit sur le fait que la nuit porte conseille ma belle.

\- Effectivement et elle m'a dit « tu ne vendra point ton âme au diable ».

\- Tu me vois comme le diable ?

\- Je ne te vois pas, tu es un être tout a fait inexistant dans ma vie dit-je avec un profond dégoût.

\- Haha très drôle continua Drago en mettant un bras autour de mon épaule.

\- Mais je ne cherchais pas à te faire rire.

\- Oh…dommage, j'avais besoin d'être un peu consolé.

\- Tu m'as pris pour ta pshycomage ou quoi ? J'en ai absolument rien à faire de tes petits problèmes de riches qui n'intéressent que toi. Et t'a 5 secondes pour enlever ton bras sinon tu risque de ne pas pouvoir faire d'héritiers !

\- Continue à résister…j'adore ça.

\- T'adores que l'on te traites comme une merde ? Très bien, moi ça me va. Maintenant hors de ma vue misérable petit insecte puant.

\- Granger, Granger,Granger…

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Ta braguette est ouverte.

Ou comment Drago Malefoy venait de me ridiculiser en 4 mots. Il était vraiment doué pour ce type d'exercice de torture mentale. Oh mon dieu que je le détestais.

\- Tu viens voir Pansy pour le journal ? Continua t'il en me faisant de nouveau face, toujours ce sourire agaçant en coin.

\- Non c'est bien connu que Hermione Granger née moldu adore rendre visite à ses supers potes les sangs pur afin de discuter des derniers ragots croustillant autour d'un thé et des biscuits répliquais je en remettant ma braguette avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

\- Granger…ça te tuerait de répondre normalement à une question dans ta vie.

\- Oui.

\- Je t'aime toi tu sais ! me dit-il en secouant sa tête blonde.

\- Je m'aime bien aussi, merci. En faite Telma te salue.

\- Oh…

\- « oh » ?

\- Rien dit-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne vois même pas de qui je parle…je me trompe ?

\- Hum…peut-être. Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?

\- J'aimerai que tu admettes que tu es un être tout à fait répugnant. Cela ne devrait pas être trop dure vue que c'est la stricte vérité.

\- Non, je me trouve bien comme ça. Mais …tu ne serai pas un peu jalouse des fois ? fit-il en s'approchant de mon visage.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, je suis trop jalouse d'une grande blonde écervelée que tu as sauté entre deux bouteilles de shampoings. Je souffre trop, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- C'est cela…

\- Par contre le fait que tu t'es sans doute tapé toutes mes collègues de boulot, cela me gène passablement vois-tu. Pas que j'ai quelque chose à faire de toi ou de ton bien être mais ça devient agaçant que ton nom ressorte dans chaque conversation que nous avons. Honnêtement de l'air ne sera pas du luxe. Et petit conseil, il serait peut-être temps que tu changes un peu ton discours de Don Juan, à force ce n'est plus très amusant de deviner ce que tu leurs dit pour les mettre à quatre pattes.

Drago commença à sourire.

\- Ok Grangie, dois je te rappeler ou nous sommes là ?

\- Heu chez….

\- Oui chez moi ! L'air, c'est toi qui me la pompe. Cesse un peu de faire ta petite victime.

Puis il me fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna d'un pas désinvolte. Les cheveux blonds en bataille, habillé d'un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient volontairement défait, Drago Malefoy était – et cela me tord les entrailles de l'admettre- naturellement beau. C'était un homme séduisant et charismatique. Et apparemment très brillant puisqu'il était à la tête de la firme familiale..tout en étant habillé comme un adolescent. Oui sur le papier il était parfait mais voilà, j'ai eu le malheur de vouloir le connaître un peu plus et croyez moi que je me suis vite ravisé. Son égo surdimensionné ne pourrait même pas rentrer dans son immense manoir. Il devait passer 23h sur 24 à se regarder dans le miroir tellement il se trouvait irrésistible ce malade. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou je me suis moqué de lui en le voyant faire ça dans ma salle de bain et le nombre de fois ou il essayait de me lançer le savon en pleine tête pour me faire taire. Quel homme charmant n'est-ce pas.

Tandis que je le regardais partir, un gros dilemme se posait à moi. Alors, je décide de lui lancer une pierre sur la tête pour en finir avec cette ridicule histoire d'adultère ou je le laisse partir vivant ? hum…allez, je le laisse tranquille, en plus ça fera une histoire drôle à raconter à mes petits enfants.

* * *

Je rentrais alors dans l'immense demeure d'un pas traînant pour me rendre dans le bureau de madame. Pansy m'attendait déjà faisant les cents pas. C'était une femme toujours très élégante, c'est un truc que je ne peux pas lui enlever. Mais si moi aussi j'avais sa fortune je pourrai être aussi élégante que Miss-mon-papa-est-le-patron-donc-j'ai-tous-les-droits. Enfin non peut-être pas.

Quand elle me vit enfin, la folle s'exclama et me tira brutalement pour me faire asseoir de force sur la chaise.

\- Granger, te voilà enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps !

Je soupirai.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi dit-je en déposant mes affaires à côté de moi.

\- Hein ? demanda t-elle visiblement étonné.

\- Je viens de te dire « Bonjour ». Tu sais, c'est tiré de ce concept idiot qu'on appelle « la politesse ». Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à t'adapter à cette mode mais un jour tu pourrais quand même essayer.

\- Hein ?

\- Bon vas-y, je t'écoute.

Pansy qui me paraissait visiblement excitée, attrapa un dossier sur la table et commença à en sortir plusieurs parchemins maladroitement griffonné.

\- Alors voilà, j'ai eu l'idée de créer un nouveau journal. Il serait uniquement dédié au bien être des sorcières : santé, poids, beauté, sexe, amour…

J'ouvris grands les yeux.

\- Oula…ai-je un réel problème auditif ou tu t'intéresses vraiment à d'autre individus que toi? Les rumeurs étaient donc fondées….

\- C'est pas drôle Granger. Je veux t'avoir avec moi. J'en ai parlé avec papa et il est ok.

Je secoua la tête complètement découragé par ce comportement de fille pourrie gâtée. Des fois j'ai cette désagréable impression que Pansy me prend pour son jouet. Et quand je sais ce qu'elle en fait quand elle s'en lasse, je crains pour ma vie.

\- Ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit de m'en parler à moi d'abord ? lui demandais-je agacé.

Madame Malefoy fit de mine de réfléchir avant d'exploser de rire. Ai-je dis quelque chose de drôle ?

\- Bon trêve de plaisanterie, nous avons du travail ! continua t'-elle décidée.

\- Pansy !

\- Chut, tu me donnes la migraine. Alors ou en étais-je ? oui voilà, tu viendras habiter quelques temps ici.

\- Trop généreux de ta part mais j'ai déjà un chez moi.

\- Mais il….

\- Oui je sais , il fait la taille de ta penderie mais n'empêche que c'est chez moi.

Pansy posa ses mains sur son front énervée d'être autant contredite.

\- Ecoute Granger, c'est très simple : soit tu fais ce que je te dis et tu auras la certitude d'obtenir une belle promotion à la fin ou soit tu deviendras SDF et aigris car personne d'autre ne voudra de toi après que Pansy décidera de passer par là. Et ça serait dommage car il commence à faire un peu froid pour dormir sous les ponts.

Je plissai les yeux en attrapant un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Oui autrement dit c'est du chantage.

\- Non je ne fais juste que de t'extorquer un peu du temps en proférant quelques petites menaces, mais rien de bien méchant.

\- Oui et c'est ce qu'on appelle du chantage Pansy répétais-je.

\- Ah…disons juste que je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

Mais c'est qu'elle est sérieuse cette grande gourdasse. Voyez ce que je dois supporter: une dictatrice névrosée parlant d'elle à la troisième personne.

\- Et parce que… ? Continuai-je méfiante.

\- Parce que tu es incontestablement le meilleur petit personnel que j'ai à mon service.

\- C'est très touchant mais je ne me suis pas farcis des années d'études pour devenir ton petit personnel.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix pour l'instant.

RAHHHH, donnez moi quelque chose que je la tue tout de suite !

\- Ok ok…c'est du grand n'importe quoi tout ça ! Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça mais dans le monde réel un employé n'a nullement besoin de vivre sous le même toit que son « patron » pour travailler. Après cela s'appelle du harcèlement sexuel fit-je en fermant les yeux exaspérée.

\- Je ne suis pas une idiote Granger !

\- Oups…voici donc une de mes certitudes qui s'effondre d'un coup…me chuchotais-je à moi même.

\- Je ne suis pas attiré par toi ! Tout sur toi est une insulte à la mode continua-t-elle.

\- Oh grand dieu, je te prie de m'excuser alors.

\- Quoi que tu aurais sacrément du bol de m'avoir. Je suis belle et riche tu sais fit-elle pleine de fierté.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'une assistante 24/24 afin qu'elle écrive toutes les petites idées qui fusent dans le brillant cerveau de Pansy.

\- Et…le fait que j'ai une vie à côté, des amis, une famille, un travail…tout cela t'indiffère complètement je suppose ?

\- Oui c'est à peu près ça . Et quand bien même, je ne vois pas en quoi ta vie de petite pauvre te manquera. En plus ta aucun mec qui t'attend chez toi alors.

Mes dents serrés, mon gros sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie….il me fallu un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui en renverser mon jus d'orange sur sa tronche. Calme toi Hermione, RESPIRE.

\- T'es tellement charmante Pansy. Cela va être un plaisir de vivre avec toi dis-je tout en m'imaginant avec un couteau à la main me dirigeant innocemment vers sa chambre en pleine nuit.

\- En plus tu me tiendras un peu de compagnie. Drago est toujours à cavaler partout comme si…

-….il t'évitait ?

\- Oui étrange n'est ce pas dit-elle l'air ébahit.

\- Oui effectivement. Tu es tellement douce, gentille, à l'écoute, pas du tout égoïste….il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. Non vraiment je ne comprends pas.

\- Evidemment….Granger ? demanda Pansy en regardant derrière l'épaule de la lionne.

\- Oui Pansy ?.

\- Mon chat voudrait s'asseoir, pourrais-tu te mettre par terre s'il te plaît ?

* * *

Ok chapeau à Malefoy . Se farcir _Parky-Chiante_ tout les jours de sa vie est un exploit. Rien que pour ça je l'admirais. A chaque fois que je sortais d'une entrevue avec cette femme j'avais toujours la désagréable impression d'être la plus grosse merde vivant sur cette terre et que je rendrais service à tout le monde si je décidais de me pendre au milieu de mon living room.

Et voilà que je m'apprêtais maintenant à vivre ça au quotidien. Je suis une Hermione morte et enterrée. Franchement si des fois je m'entendais, j'aurai volontier couché avec Drago juste pour emmerder la gourdasse mais malheureusement ma gronde bonté me fait défaut…saleté de gêne à la griffy ! Trop de principe tue les principes.

Je m'attelais sur le chemin de traverse pour rejoindre mon meilleur ami dans un café non loin de mon lieu de travail. Il était déjà là et me fit un grand sourire.

\- Alors quoi de beau ? me demanda t-il tandis que je prenais place en face de lui.

\- Arrête tu veux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout ce qui t'intéresse réellement est de savoir si je pardonnerai à Ron.

\- Et c'est le cas ?

\- Un jour probablement. Mais il faut comprendre que plus il me met la pression, plus les choses s'aggravent.

\- Oui je me doute…bon alors quoi de beau au boulot ? dit-il pour changer de conversation. J'eu alors un rictus de moquerie.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir.

\- Mais si.

\- Mais non.

\- Mais si.

\- Mais non.

\- Mais si.

\- Je vais me mettre en ménage avec Pansy dit-je soudainement.

En moins d'une seconde qui ne le fallait, je reçus de l'eau glacé en plein visage .

\- Ok, je ne m'attendais tout de même pas à ce que tu me craches au visage. Un peu excessif je trouve.

\- Désolé fit Harry en me donnant des serviettes.

\- En vérité c'est un ménage à trois avec Pansy et Drago mais tu sais tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui…fit-je en m'essuyant le visage avec dégoût.

\- Hermione Granger qui va vivre avec les Malefoy ? je suis sûr que tu me taquine…

\- J'aurai préféré Harry, j'aurai préféré…. Tu peux arrêter de rire s'il te plait ?

\- Oui..excus…excuse…se..moi se torda de rire le brun . Je…peux…peux..plus respirer.

\- Et bien je suis contente que ma pitoyable existence te fasse autant rire. C'est déjà ça de gagner.

Harry mit une main sur son ventre pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration avant de me lançer la phrase qui aurait put le faire tuer.

\- Bon pour en revenir à Ron…..

\- Stop ! Devrais je te rappeler que j'ai accepté de te pardonner pour m'avoir caché ce qu'il avait fait. Fait gaffe, si tu continues à me souler tu vas rejoindre Ron sur la liste des individus à ignorer.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Tu as une liste de personnes à ignorer ou c'est juste une façon de parler ?

\- Oui j'en ai une.

-Heu….et je pourrais savoir les noms que tu y as imposé ?

J'hocha la tête en sortant un petit parchemin qui dormait au fond de mon portefeuille.

\- Mais tu es vraiment sérieuse en plus continua Harry complètement sous le choc.

\- Mais je te dis que oui…alors alors…. Donc oui Ronald Weasley c'est évident.

\- Et je remarque son nom remplit toute la page entière…

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi. Alors ensuite…

 _Padma Patil : voix insupportable + fouille dans mes affaires quand elle vient_

 _Seamus Finnigan : à couvert Ron et ne s'est toujours pas excusé_

 _Charlotte White : m'a piqué mon amoureux en CM2_

 _Le proprio de l'appartement : parce que c'est le proprio_

 _Mon banquier – parce que c'est le banquier_

 _Dean Thomas – se ballade dans les cimetières habillé en vampire_

\- Rahh, mais ou est donc ce second parchemin dis-je en fouillant le fond de mon sac.

\- Hermione ? Cela me paraît un peu…..

\- Ah voilà, donc je disais…

 _Ma mère : me réclame un mari_

 _Mon père : me réclame des petits-enfants_

 _Mon patron : que j'aimerai bien ignorer mais je ne peux pas_

 _Percy Weasley : Ne m'a pas souhaité mon dernier anniversaire_

 _Pansy Parkinson : que j'aimerai bien ignorer mais je ne peux pas_

 _Drago Malefoy : 404 not found_

\- 404 not found ?

\- Trop de raison, le serveur a planté.

\- Ah d'accord…mais Hermione…..t'es pas un peu trop rancunière ? osa t-il

\- Harry tu veux que je remette ton nom sur cette liste ? lui demandai-je très menaçante .

Pour toute réponse, le brun baissa les yeux puis continua à boire son verre d'eau.

* * *

J'arriva chez moi, me déshabilla en vitesse et courut sous la douche comme si tous mes problèmes allait miraculeusement disparaître après.

Après 15 bonnes minutes, j'éteignis l'eau puis m'apprêta à sortir quand je me rendis compte que mes affaires n'étaient plus là.

\- Qu'est ce que….

\- Très joli string granger fit _Evil-Maefoy_ adossé au mur les bras croisé en riant sadiquement.

\- Mais..mais comment tu es rentré ici ?

\- Ta copine m'a donné sa clé….

Note à moi même : tuer Parvati.

\- Rends moi mes affaire tout de suite espèce de malade !

\- Ou quoi ? demanda t-il sur un ton provocant.

\- Ou je te massacre !

\- Viens, je n'attend que ça continua t'il avec ce fameux regard pervers.

\- Pas avant que tu me lances ma serviette !

\- Hum…non je n'ai pas très envie dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Malefoy je te jure que si tu ne me donnes pas mes affaires dans la minute qui suis je vais te…mais attends voir…je suis sûr que c'est toi qui a mis cette idée débile de cohabitation dans la tête à Pansy.

\- Quoi ? moi ? non enfin, je ne suis pas assez malin pour ça. Toi même tu l'as dit que je n'étais qu'un imbécile. Je ne me permettrais pas.

J'étais tellement rouge de colère que je cru sentir de la fumée sortir de mes oreilles. Je le savais que j'aurai dût lui jeter cette stupide pierre sur la tête.

\- Malefoy, je te déteste ! tu es entrain de gâcher ma vie juste pour une histoire de sexe !

\- Si tu avais accepté dès le départ je n'aurai pas eu à faire ça.

Et la palme du meilleur connard est attribuée à Drago Malefoy. Foutage de gueule niveau 1.000.000 avec lui.

\- Mais enfin tu as toutes les filles que tu souhaites à tes pieds, pourquoi autant de harcèlement hein ?

\- Parce que c'est drôle.

\- Même avec ta femme dans les parages ? Je risque de me faire virer si elle apprend tout ça.

\- Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que c'est encore plus drôle.

La c'en était trop. Je lui lançais alors tout ce que j'avais à porté de main et il les esquiva tous et avec élégance en plus _s'il vous plaît_.

\- J'étais venue pour te dire quelque chose continua t-il en remettant en bataille ces cheveux déjà en bataille.

\- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre que je sois habillée non ?

\- Bin sûr que non.

\- DÉGAGES DE CHEZ MOI !

Il éclata de rire avant de me jeter ma serviette.

\- Quand tu arriveras au manoir, fais bien attention à correctement fermer ta porte le soir, on ne sait pas qui risque de s'y faufiler…

Il me souria une dernière fois avant de sortir. Je suis foutus.

* * *

 **Merci aux Reviews anonymes : Guest, Fla et Lolo. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous as plus et merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé vos petits avis! Ça motive à continuer haha :D**

 **J'attends vos avis pour ce chapitre et désolé encore une fois d'avoir été aussi longue :D**


End file.
